powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Johnny Yong Bosch
Trimdown needed I know he's now a popular anime voice actor now, but why is an article about his unrelated band crammed into the article for no reason, let alone all of his anime credits? This is a POWER RANGERS encyclopedia, and this article has information not about PR far outweighing his Power Rangers info. Something needs to be done--ToonNicker3 (talk) 22:48, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :On that logic, Bulbapedia should remove the Non-Pokemon roles section from Rica Matsumoto's page. There's nothing wrong with an actor's other roles being listed, lots of single franchise wikis do that. And Johnny happens to be a singer as well as an actor, so what? Are we supposed to pretend Eyeshine don't exist? ::That's one section. A VERY small section. Everything else is dedicated to Pokemon. It doesn't overwhelm the article. By your logic, we should have an article for Roger Daltrey, who exists in a band. Yes, Eyeshine exists, but we don't need to talk about them by writing in such detail on an article about the lead singer that the sub-article it becomes is larger than the actual article it was placed in. Rica has been a seiyuu in other anime but Bulbapedia simplifies it by listing her most notable. The list on Johnny's page is too long. There should be more detail about his Ranger role (no mention of "Always a Chance" or "Once A Ranger", nor Adam's Wild West counterpart). Nobody wants to hear people ramble about irrelevant topics. That's what's happening on Johnny's page. I'd even be willing to add certain Morphicon information from last week, such as that Yong is his mother's maiden name, and the stage name you know him as was insisted by Saban to make him sound more Asian. Even that Eyeshine performed at Morphicon 3 as well. But it doesn't make Eyeshine article worthy.--ToonNicker3 (talk) 00:52, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::When did I ever suggest that somebody with no acting role in PR or Sentai should have an article? This wiki is not about fanboyism, and real life articles such as those belonging to cast members should be neutral, and so mention their whole CV, with PR mentioned first - you'll notice that the opening paragraph is mostly about his time on PR. What you're asking for is for actor articles to be done the way Simpsons Wiki does it, with nothing else mentioned whatsoever. But personally, I think it's wrong that that wiki doesn't mention that Nancy Cartwright was also in Rugrats. And by the way, Johnny's stage name was NOT mandated by Saban, in fact his earliest episodes called him John Bosch. If Saban had forced him to use the longer name, there's no way such a mistake would have happened. So get your facts right. You don't speak for everyone, so don't say "Nobody wants to hear this". That's over-presumptuous. ::::No, you are being over-presumptuous and butchering my words. I never said nothing outside of PR should be mentioned. You are also contradicting yourself. You are making up lies that contradict what Bosch himself said at PowerMorphicon 3. Yes, he was credited as John Bosch for the first 10 episodes. That doesnt mean they didnt ask him to add Yong starting with his 11th episode. I was at Power Morphicon dude. All you're doing is falsifying your argument with misquoting, contradictions and utter nonsense--ToonNicker3 (talk) 02:38, August 27, 2012 (UTC) The page is about the actor - his other roles can be mentioned in the article, so long as the article itself puts PR first. And it does just that. There's no reason not to list other roles the actor has had in case a fan of said actor would like to look up his other works - what the page is not, and will not be, is Wikipedia-like where his entire life story is spelled out. It's a reference list of his works. :It may mention Power Rangers first, but it doesn't prioritize Power Rangers first. A lot more effort is put into mentioning everything else except for Power Rangers.--ToonNicker3 (talk) 15:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC)